smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Smurfs On The Block
left "The New Smurfs On The Block" is a story event that took place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, adapting and combining elements of the cartoon show episodes "The Smurflings", "Sassette", and "Puppy" into one single story. About The Story As author Vic George did not like how the Smurflings were originally three adult Smurfs (one of which had a prior history of episodes he starred in) that were de-aged into young Smurfs, this retelling of their origin would establish them in his story series as being three young Smurflings right from the get-go. Also Sassette's origin was changed to establish Smurfette as the only Smurf character that was created by Gargamel through magic. Plot Summary About a year before Empath's final return from Psychelia, a group of young Smurflings -- Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy -- had come from Smurfling Island looking for Baby Smurf, who had left the island sometime earlier. On their way to the Smurf Village, though, they came across a runaway puppy being chased by a pack of vicious wild dogs that were sent by Lord Balthazar to hunt him down, since Balthazar knew who the puppy was and what he possessed. With the Smurflings' help, the puppy escaped his pursuers and they arrived in the village rather late when every Smurf has gone to bed. By the next morning, Papa Smurf and all the other Smurfs were alerted to the presence of not only a dog in their village, but also three young Smurflings who were hiding in a tree stump somewhere near the outer areas of the village. The Smurflings explained their reason for appearing in the Smurf Village, but said they had no intention of ever taking Baby Smurf back to Smurfling Island, since they also decided that they were going to leave Smurfling Island behind as well. Papa Smurf decided that he and his little Smurfs would give them a home, with Handy and a few Smurfs converting the tree stump into a playhouse for them to stay in. However, no sooner did the Smurflings start to settle in that they had problems. First off, the Smurflings did not like Tailor trying to dress them up in clothes that made them look like the adult Smurfs, so they ended up making their own clothes that reflected how they actually looked on Smurfling Island. Secondly, since the Smurfstock Festival was coming and Brainy was intending on having it be a very long concert with him leading the Village Smurphony Orchestra, he took offense to the Smurflings wanting to be part of the Festival, suggesting that the Smurflings couldn't make music that was suitable for the adult Smurfs to listen to. This became the start of a long-standing clash of personalities between Brainy and the Smurflings, with Brainy seeing the Smurflings as being too immature to appreciate tradition and the Smurflings seeing Brainy as too stuffy to appreciate anything new. Nonetheless, Papa Smurf did allow the Smurflings to participate in the Smurfstock Festival over Brainy's personal objections. On the first night of the Smurfstock Festival, after a long drawn-out session of Brainy causing most of the adult Smurfs to fall asleep with his music from the Village Smurphony Orchestra, the Smurflings came on stage with their handmade instruments and played their first song known as "Smurfbop". It became such a sensation that most of the adult Smurfs were automatically drawn to the Smurflings' music style, and even Papa Smurf was found later on singing to the lyrics when Brainy had walked away from the Smurfstock Festival, upset that his fellow Smurfs wouldn't react negatively to the Smurflings' style of music. However, the issue of Puppy had to be dealt with, and Papa Smurf discovered that the dog came from Homnibus, and not only that, but that Homnibus had intended the dog to be a gift to the Smurfs for them to take care of. The dog, Homnibus explains, was 1000 years old and kept young by a magic locket that he wore on his collar, a locket that only one person could safely open that contained the key to all magic. Lord Balthazar intended to get his hands on that locket, hoping he would be the one who would open it, and eventually enlisted the aid of his godson Gargamel to capture Puppy and bring him to his castle so they could get the locket by any means necessary, even if that means killing the dog. Fortunately the Smurfs rescued Puppy from the two evil wizards, and in the end it was revealed that only Baby Smurf could safely open the locket. Sometime after the Smurfstock Festival, the Smurflings noticed that Smurfette was lonely because there was no other female Smurf in the village that she could be friends with. This made the Smurflings curious as to where Smurfette came from, so they talked with Tapper the village bartender who revealed to them that Smurfette was magically created by Gargamel. This made them decide that they were going to use the same method to make a companion for Smurfette. However, also around that time, Miner had found a young female Smurfling trapped in a crystal in one of the mines. As he was unable to break the crystal since striking it caused his pickaxe to disintegrate, Miner instead brought it to Papa Smurf to see what he could do. He intended to use his tuning fork to shatter the crystal, but unfortunately was called away on another important village business that needed tending, so he left the crystal with the female Smurfling in it for later on. Meanwhile, the Smurflings, who were busy gathering ingredients to make a new Smurfette, including a page from Gargamel's spellbook (which made Gargamel go to the place where he found the blue clay and cast a spell that would it make it explode upon exposure to the noonday sun), came into Papa Smurf's laboratory to find the young female Smurfling trapped in there and decided they would free her from this prison instead. By using Papa Smurf's tuning fork, they shattered the crystal, thus releasing her with no memory of who she really was, but behaving in a nasty rambunctious manner toward all the Smurfs that made them call her "sassy". Eventually the nastiness wore off and the young female Smurfling was found by Papa Smurf, who told her that her name was Sassette. However, Gargamel, when he saw Sassette for the first time, assumed that she was created from the blue clay, that despite being a Smurfling would still be big enough to cause a powerful explosion that would destroy the village. Also, the male Smurflings were punished by Papa Smurf for both going off to Gargamel's castle and for using Papa Smurf's laboratory without his permission. When Sassette was told by a very angry Snappy that she was a creation of Gargamel and that she was never wanted in the first place, it made her so sad that she ran off to find the evil wizard, whom she believed was her creator and called him "Pappy Gargamel". Papa Smurf, who found out that Gargamel had cast a spell on the blue clay that would cause it to explode upon exposure to the noonday sun, had the blue clay safely disposed of, but was also informed by the Smurflings that Sassette ran off into the forest to find Gargamel. In the meantime, Gargamel was trying to keep his distance from Sassette as she was trying to get close to him, with the evil wizard fearing that she would explode and take him with her. Papa Smurf went out into the forest with a placebo of water to douse Sassette in and reasoned with her that even though Papa Smurf never planned on created her, it never meant that he or the other Smurfs would love her any less. Sassette decided to return with the Smurfs to the village after she was doused with the placebo, and Gargamel decided to visit the grotto where he found the blue clay, wondering why Sassette didn't explode, when the noonday sun shone on the blue clay and caused a massive explosion that catapulted Gargamel straight to his mother's house. Notes * The title of the story comes from the phrase "the new kids on the block". * Tapper, Barber, and Sweepy take the places of the nonexistent adult versions of Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy in the scene where Papa Smurf sends some Smurfs to Father Time's workshop to get a new sand glass. Title Translations * French: Les enfants Schtroumpf et de leur chiot ("The Smurflings And Their Puppy") * Spanish: Los niños Pitufo y su perrito * German: Die Schlumpf Kinder und ihre Welpen * Italian: I bambini puffo e il loro cucciolo * Dutch: De Smurf kinderen en hun puppy The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ * /Part 7/ Possible Voice Cast NOTE: Empath and Polaris appear only in the framing of the story. Smurfs * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Brainy -- Fred Armisen * Handy -- Jensen Ackles * Hefty -- Fred Tatasciore * Greedy -- Thomas Wilson * Painter -- Vincent Cassel * Tuffy -- Sonny Strait * Sassette -- Tara Strong * Nat -- Tress MacNeille * Snappy -- Nancy Cartwright * Slouchy -- Pamela Hayden * Tapper -- Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming Humans * Homnibus -- Peter Renaday * Gargamel -- Hank Azaria * Lord Balthazar -- Keith Szarabajka Animals * Azrael -- Frank Welker Others * Polaris Psyche -- Tim Russ Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Story main pages Category:Story anthologies Category:Stories focusing on the Smurflings Category:Stories featuring Gargamel Category:Stories featuring Lord Balthazar